


Deus Ex Machina

by Reed_Between_the_Nines



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Body Worship, Bottom!Gavin Reed, Daddy Kink, Foot Fetish, Fucking During a Phone Call what it do baybeee, Gavin Simps for Kamski, Getting Dicked Down on a Friday by your PC actor look alike, Kamski can be youre devil or youre angle, Kamski is too good for you peasants, Kinkytober Fic, M/M, PWP, Top!Elijah Kamski, distracted sex, slight religious imagery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:08:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26894950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reed_Between_the_Nines/pseuds/Reed_Between_the_Nines
Summary: Kinkytober fic commissioned by my good friend Pudding!Gavin Reed just wants his Daddy to fuck him. Elijah has business to attend to over the phone.
Relationships: Elijah Kamski/Gavin Reed
Comments: 9
Kudos: 49





	Deus Ex Machina

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Polaroid_Memoir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polaroid_Memoir/gifts).



“That’s unacceptable. Quite some...nerve you have there, trying to corner me into an agreement that undercuts my just dues.”

Kamski’s voice holds that usual curl to it, a little wisp of arrogance wrapped around polite but detached curiosity, forever leveling him above the common man. He speaks with authority that he’s taken for himself, and why shouldn’t he? A superior being, a God, creator of a lifeform in his own image, Elijah Kamski is. His mind has cultivated a people, his slender fingers crafting their beauty in the form of glowing wires throbbing with intelligence and emotions. Their essence is to defy the very purpose of their creation, a concept most human. 

Elijah Kamski is a supernatural force, the deus ex machina in the coding, freeing the people from his silent perch above it all. He holds the power, his grip firm and unforgiving. It’s his devotee that suffers beneath the hand of God. 

“If you think for a moment that I’ll agree to your, frankly, pathetic attempt at a deal, you’re sorely mistaken.” 

Between his measured words are measured breaths, unaffected by the steady movement of his hips. Below him, expensive satin creases with the writhing movements of a man undone, an arched back, kiss-swollen lips parted in a silent scream, a scarred nose dripping with sweat. He’s nameless here, Gavin Reed discarded with his wallet in his jeans left at the foot of the bed. He’s nothing but Kamski’s baby, perfect Kamski’s little imperfect boy who takes that perfect cock again and again. He’s surrendered his everything to his beloved God. 

Gavin snorts at the thought that this is God the father, the man he calls Daddy.

The voice on the other line is lost to the detective. His own whines are loud in his ear, and they echo with the slap of flesh against sweaty flesh as the man above him works slowly. Though his eyes don’t once meet Gavin’s, Gavin can feel his soul ripped apart and touched intimately, stroked by beautiful fingertips that breathe life into him. They trace his stubble, grown a little fuller after a week of being face down on Elijah’s bed or kneeling at the edge of the pool with his ass spread. He’s been here so long now, the guise of decency has slipped away. Kamski knows just how to direct him, that soothing, “Bend over for Daddy,” a daily hymnal. 

“Hnnn, fuck!” Gavin spits against a low, grinding thrust into his prostate, the angry hold he’s had of his bottom lip released. “Harder, Daddy!”

Kamski freezes above him, breath catching just the slightest during his sentence and fingers digging into the pucker of Gavin’s pretty bottom lip to pinch his tongue in retaliation while he continues speaking. 

He isn’t addressing Gavin, Gavin isn’t worth his time. Instead, he draws his hips back slowly until pink cock and swollen veins are catching on the detective’s rim. 

The raw torture against his asshole makes Gavin sputter and jerk, breathless with desperation to get Daddy’s dick back in his needy hole. Nevertheless, Kamski slips out to leave him gaping open for his daddy’s disinterested gaze, just a toy to be examined and touched. A plaything to stuff full. The detective’s legs tremble where they’re draped over Kamski’s shoulders, try to tug him back in, try to force them to connect. Gavin receives a sharp, condescending laugh, and his cock is gripped in that perfect hand. 

“Daddy,” Gavin wheezes, eyes blowing wide when it finally registers that Kamski won’t give in. “No, please, keep fucking me, Daddy!” 

Kamski tightens his hold, leans back further to assure that the man on the other line can’t hear Gavin’s needy babbling. The detective is always such a demanding little brat, but it cuts right to the heart of this relationship. He’s Elijah’s. 

A perfectly manicured nail slides over Gavin’s cockhead, tracing the slit, spreading precum, then drawing away to press obscenely to Kamski’s lips In a gesture of silence. There’s Gavin’s own slick on his lovely pink smile when it parts in a slow, “Shhh, baby.”

No, not baby. Gavin’s imagining it. Kamski doesn’t speak to him, not when he’s on the phone. But he can read it in that wicked smirk, in the playful tongue that darts out to taste Gavin’s mess. 

What can he do, then, but fall apart? It’s so hard to obey when Elijah’s right there, wearing his opened robe, cock heavy between his hairless thighs. He’s so much prettier than Gavin. So much smarter. He’s the perfect Daddy, letting a lowly thing like Gavin crawl to him like this. 

Kamski’s voice has continued, words that are lost on the detective, but it’s enough to use. Like a true brat, he gets restless and impatient—drags his toes over the veins of Elijah’s neck to press into his pulse point. It’s thundering, the only cue that he’s as affected as Gavin. It’s enough to spur his confidence into dragging his heel down until he’s rubbing it against a pretty little brown nipple. Soft skin meets his foot, but the bud he teases with his toes is rock hard. Kamski shudders, shoves the offending foot away, and smacks Gavin’s thigh in retaliation. 

It earns a sharp whimper but not enough to deter the older man. His foot lands against Kamski’s shoulder once more, digs in again, helping Gavin balance as he raises his other foot to rub gently over Elijah’s throat. He can feel his lover swallow against it, heavy and dry. Gavin watches under lowered lashes as the smaller man latches onto his ankle and pulls it close, enough to slip his tongue out and drag it along the arch of foot.

“Daddy...” It slips out again, too loud in a conversation meant only for business. Gavin can’t help it, not when his beautiful lover is nuzzling against his heel, kissing his toes, tracing his tongue between each one. Elijah sighs, draws Gavin’s foot away to rest on his shoulder again, and guides his cock back into the velvet heat of his lover’s body with an aching precision so true to his person.

“If you agree to keep this silent—“ Gavin shoves his face into the pillow when Kamski sinks ever so slowly down to his hilt and grinds his balls against his rim, raw from being tongued thoroughly this evening, “—I’ll finish this.” The bed squeaks from a forced thrust, reminding them both of where they are and what they’re doing. Kamski slows once more, gentleing in a way that makes Gavin want to sob from the way the blunt, sticky cockhead caresses his sweet spot relentlessly. Veins are pulsing up against his walls from just how fucking wide Kamski is, how much he fills out any space he occupies, be it a room, a mouth, or a Gavin’s greedy ass. “Anything less,” a thrust that slides Gavin up the bed, makes his cock bounce on his toned stomach and splash stickiness over his chest. He’s so very fucking close, so close, and their eyes meet, “—and I’ll pull out completely.”

“No!” Gavin and the businessman cry out, and Kamski chuckles ruthlessly. His cock is pulsing, ready to spill. He holds all the power, ready to let his authority flood through. With a cruel smirk, he pins the man beneath him and rolls his hips forward until his weight crushes. 

“Do we have a deal then?” 

“Yes, sir!”

The phone clicks, forgotten, and Gavin shudders apart at the thumb under the head of his weeping cock and Kamski’s essence within him. Electricity sparks along his nerves, curls in his core, fires in his spine. It’s a pleasure so raw and coursing that Gavin can merely succumb to it, screaming around the kiss against the hollow of his throat. 

“Ahh, there’s Daddy’s good boy,” Kamski praises. His fingers draw concentric circles through the spurts of cum, playful, curious, but still superior to the act itself. “Now open up for Daddy.” 

Kamski barely waits before he’s pushing his fingers into his lover’s mouth, letting Gavin worship the soft skin with his eager, pliant tongue and breathless whimpers. The creator sighs as though finding some exquisite peace on another realm, the only corporeal evidence of his pleasure the minute twitch of his fingers in Gavin’s mouth and his cock in Gavin’s ass. There’s a wave of sticky release spreading through the detective, fucked in and out of him slowly, dribbling down his ass onto the sheets below. He bears down, desperate to get a moan from Elijah but merely receiving a pinch to his tongue. 

“There we go,” Elijah coos, pulling out to admire his handiwork. Gavin is sure he’s flushed pink, wet with cum and sweat, but Elijah looks almost...reverent this time. “Daddy’s going to get you cleaned up now, hmm? What do we say, baby?”

It comes naturally, effortlessly, a mantra engraved in Gavin’s soul. “Thank you, Daddy.” He is thankful for this God amongst mortals, he truly is.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope everyone enjoyed! Again, the biggest of thank yous to Pudding for helping to support me and trusting me with this prompt. I hope it was alright and that I did it justice!


End file.
